far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Cirque du Sosharp
A traveling circus and carnival, the Cirque du Sosharp features traditional Reticulum crafts, entertainment, and culture. This Reticulum sponsored circus and festival travels around Aomori and the Empire, putting on shows and garnering goodwill towards House Reticulum. These shows, in addition to the important political part they play, also bring in a non-insignificant amount of money. Attractions and Activities Fun for All Ages Aside from the main performances, the circus also has dozens of sideshows and carnival games to entertain the masses. Many of these games are contests of skill or strength, such as live ammunition shooting galleries, archery games, and anvil themed high strikers. At the edge of the crowd, knife jugglers and sword eaters practice dazzling feats, and live bouts and fighting pits are a favorite spectacle on every planet. The Menagerie Ferocious roars and the calls of exotic beasts attract curious circus-goers to the famous Aomorite Menagerie. This traveling zoo features an array of iconic Aomori creatures on display for the public’s viewing pleasure, along with occasional performances by trained animals. Carnival Crafts Reticulum trinkets and knick-knacks of all kinds are for sale at the circus. Vendors hock toys, clothing, and even weapon accessories from the circus’ home planet of Aomori. Food stands and eateries are packed closely together, mirroring traditional street markets. Even House Reticulum's famous weapons are for sale at the circus, though their prices are no lower and their waitlists no shorter. On rare occasions, crafters traveling with the circus may give the crowd a rare treat by creating their masterwork weapons live in front of an audience. The Show The main event of the Cirque du Sosharp are the action-packed shows. These heavily theatrical performances depict historical events or values shared among the Empire in the form of stylized combat displays. Though many of these shows are meant to glorify the Empire and the High Church, significant effort is always made to show House Reticulum in a positive light. Popular shows have featured topics such as the Imperial Civil Wars, the 10 Virtues, and the synthetic threat. Recent Activities and Shows Following several years of inactivity on Aomori, the circus recently received a much-needed injection of funds following the end of the 3200 election and House Reticulum's independence from the Houses Minor. With the crowning of The Eternal Rose, the circus was sent to Yakiyah to rebuild Imperial support on the planet and undermine the Yakiyahn Mandate Constitutional Assembly by performing shows in the Edelrot Park in Tanez. Shows in Tanez highlighted the Unified People's Collective's actions on Aomori, portraying the collective as dishonorable terrorists. After spending several months on Yakiyah, the circus made a trip to Orpheus A month later the Cirque du Sosharp traveled to the planet Maja, setting up in the city of Crohnskrona. After securing space on one of the city's largest open terraces, the circus' operators set up an elaborate ice rink and began their newest set of shows- Ice on Fire. These newest productions praised the past accomplishments of House Fornax, and heavily played up the comradery between Reticulum and Fornax. Though well-received, the shows faced frequent production issues, as the producers heavily underestimated the difficulties of producing an ice show on the surface of Maja. Category:House Reticulum Category:Aomori